


how many hours more?

by desroyales



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desroyales/pseuds/desroyales
Summary: little did they know.or, they got into aircraft accident but 'they' were still on flight.





	how many hours more?

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF I'M VERY SORRY.
> 
> there are some ships if u squint

the airport just announced that flight GT054 had to be delayed for 1 hour due to bad weather condition. as winter was approaching, it was a common thing to happen, but the boredom would never absent when it comes to delays.

"what should we do now i just wanna go home immediately." said chan who was lying on the carpeted floor of the airport lounge.

"i'm hungry though, i just had 3 pieces of oreos this morning." wonwoo's eyes was still focused on the game he was playing on his phone.

"dude 3 oreos are enough how many oreos do you take til you feel full?" said jihoon, also lying on the floor with dino.

"uhm a whole packet?" he was defeated by the opponent when wonwoo distracted his vision to jihoon with his brows knitted together.

"you'll have diabetes for sure." soonyoung interfered after he was done yawning.

"yet i'll live, y'all just watch me." wonwoo sticked a tongue out to soonyoung, the latter replied it with the same action.

"i'm about to go to subway does anyone wanna-" before jisoo could even finish his sentence, chan jumped to his direction yelling "me me me!"

"can you get something for me? i'm okay with anything." mumbled seungcheol behind his cap. the man was too tired to function. that followed by a series of me toos.

"why do i feel something is going to happen but i don't know what..." said mingyu. the other members could actually tell he was caught in trepidation since morning, he only let out a very small smile, his face never stopped showing anxiety.

"something good or?" replied jihoon, still on the floor.

"i don't think it's something good."

"calm down tough guy, nothing bad will happen as long as we're all together." hansol held out a fist for mingyu to bump it with his.

"although that's a bit cringe-y but i agree with hansol." wonwoo gave hansol and mingyu a side eyed smile.

when jisoo and chan came back with a big plastic bag contaning paper bags of sandwiches, it made the atmosphere felt like they were on a picnic instead of waiting for a delayed flight. the members couldn't stop joking with each other; there were 13 of them and they could never run out of ideas of fun games, even if the game was the old school one, there was always someone who made it even more fun.

1 hour had passed, and they were all allowed to board the plane.

they claim their seatmates as they liked, wonwoo with soonyoung, he originally planned to annoy soonyoung throughout the flight since that what he always did but seokmin decided to sit beside soonyoung; at that time wonwoo wished he picked the seat because he knew minghao wouldn't make a riot, not like those two. jisoo's seatmate was no other but yoon jeonghan, the two became more like twins nobody knew what had gotten into them. mingyu picked the seat next to seungcheol since he felt like seungcheol could calm his anxiety down, also next to him was seungkwan, his best buddy despite the love-hate relationship. jihoon always picked his seat beside minghao since among them all, minghao was the calmest and jihoon liked calmness. that remained junhui, chan, and hansol, they sat behind wonwoo, seokmin, and soonyoung and oh how a big riot would occur.

"hope y'all won't get this plane into turbulence or else i'll kick your ass off of this plane." said jihoon before he closed his eyes and resume his sleep again.

around 56 minutes from a succesful take off, and they saw a blinding white flash before everything goes dark.

"hyung, hyung, wake up!" mingyu shook seungcheol's body.

"w-what? what is it gyu?" the man rubbed the sleepiness away from his eyes.

"do you wear your watch? does it still ticking?" felt strange from mingyu's question, seungcheol took a look to the watch that hugged his wrist, only to find three of the needles didn't move at all.

"nope, guess i should replace the battery once we land." he still didn't think of anything suspicious.

"what time does it show? 10.07?" mingyu's breath were incredibly audible; it was like as if he just ran for 5 kilometres, or he got panic attack.

the suspicious feeling began to creep into seungcheol's head when he saw mingyu's eyes, "yeah... 10.07. how do you know?"

mingyu showed his hyung his watch, it showed the same digits.

seungcheol still thought of it as a coincidence until jeonghan asked seungcheol about the same thing, then wonwoo, minghao, junhui, seungkwan, then the rest of the people on the cabin started to ask each other the same thing even the crews.

"whoa the clouds looked so... white, and bright, this would be perfect for my instagram." minghao pulled his phone out of the pocket of his pants, all he saw was blank screen no matter how hard he tried to turn the phone on, "why can't i turn my phone on i charged it till it's full at the airport?"

"yeah, i didn't even touch my phone since i woke up but it's dead?" said seokmin.

"you sure? i saw you taking selfies when we were still at the airport." replied wonwoo, he didn't pull out his phone to check it because he knew he spent the batteries for playing game.

"only once? i took one picture then i put it back into my pocket?"

the plane cabin was filled with people buzzing about their confusion, but not with mingyu. his head tried to think until he came into one, crazy conclusion.

"we're dead already..." his voice was low, but seungcheol could still hear him.

"what do you mean, gyu?" mingyu only had to look seungcheol in his eyes then the leader knew instantly, "no... that can't be."

that exact time, a stewardess passed through the hallway and seungcheol stopped her, "excuse me, how long have we been flying?"

"i'm sorry sir, we don't know exactly. just sit here, i'm sure we will land shortly." she shot her warmest smile before she bowed.

both seungcheol and mingyu felt like it wasn't right and there was nothing they could do, "we did die..." seungcheol came into realisation. he took mingyu's hand and squeezed it, he also flashed his smile with his eyes began to tear up, that affected mingyu to do the same to jeonghan who was seating beside him. at first jeonghan was confused about mingyu's teary eyes, however jisoo silently understood what was happening and he did the same thing as mingyu and seungcheol did.

"thank you for being my best friend." said jisoo with his lips shaking as he took jeonghan's hand.

"kids, we're home." shouted seungcheol, "say the name..."

they shouted _seventeen_ , with their biggest pride, for one last time.

_flight GT054 collided with flight HQ5924 mid-air above the yellow sea, killing 253 people on board, reports said boy group seventeen was on the flight._

**Author's Note:**

> IM SOS OSO SOSOSOSOSOS SORRY LORD PLEASE PROTECT SEVENTEEN AND DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO THEM FOR REAL


End file.
